The Plan
by A Ferret Called Silver
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS I stink at these. Marik and Bakura, left alone late at night, create a plan. Can't really say much else. Hints of rm and bm. RR! CH.4 up Finally!
1. Why psycho yamis shouldn't be left alone

This is my first fanfic here. Not my first fic, just the first one here.  
  
A few notes:  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Malik Ishtal = Malik  
  
Yami Malik = Marik  
  
Hints of: R/M and B/Y.M  
  
They will be ooc.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
~Sunday, December 20th 3:15 am~  
  
It was quiet. It was also three am, but that fact did not cross the minds of the only two people in the entire town of Domino that were crazy enough to be awake that early in the morning. Inside the house of one Ryou Bakura the two afore mentioned people were seated at the kitchen table discussing ways of eliminating the silence that had filled the little house.  
  
"I got it Bakura! I have a plan. A plan more devious and more evil than any plan that has ever come before. I dare say that this plan of mine shall be the master of all plans, the plan that all other plans shall be judged by. This plan of mine is so great and wonderful that it shall be known throughout history as The Plan, and." exclaimed mysterious shrouded figure number one.  
  
"Well out with it already!" snapped mysterious shrouded figure number two a.k.a. Bakura.  
  
"Excuse me, I was gettin' to it. We're going to need a rubber chicken, three sheep, and an electric razor." Mysterious shrouded figure number one (hereafter referred to as Marik) began.  
  
"Won't work," Bakura sighed, "Ryou won't let me near any sharp objects after that incident with the cat."  
  
"*cough*whipped*cough*"  
  
"I so am not."  
  
"Prove it then."  
  
"Fine we'll go with your stupid plan."  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
"Marik, just one thing, where are we going to get three sheep this early?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I know a guy." Marik answered. "Now quit asking questions and let's go."  
  
~  
  
Upstairs Ryou woke up suddenly to the sound of a door slamming shut. "I knew I shouldn't have left them alone down there," he muttered sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They can take care of themselves." Malik whispered, wrapping his arms around the other boy.  
  
"Its not them I'm worried about it's all the innocent people they could terrorize," Ryou said softly.  
  
"There could be terrorizing of unaware, innocent people?" Malik perked up, now fully awake, "I wanna go too."  
  
"Malik don't," Ryou tried, but alas his efforts were futile as Malik was already pulling his clothes on and with a 'Bye Ryou, see ya later' he was gone.  
  
"Oh, well," Ryou yawned as he headed downstairs to await the inevitable phone call from the police. "As long as Bakura doesn't get a hold of any sharp objects."  
  
A/N: Future chapters will be longer. Please Review! 


	2. Where's the sheep?

Silver: I got reviews! I got reviews! I got reviews! *does happy dance*  
  
Tiger: What she means to say is: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the computer I'm writing this on.  
  
The Plan: Ch. 2 (Where's the sheep?)  
  
~Sunday 3:30 am~  
  
Marik, Bakura, and Malik were walking the streets. This had been going on for some time, and, around the fifteen-minute mark, Bakura, growing tired of the aimless walking (that and the fact that he just liked being an all around pain in the ass), decided to ask a question.  
  
"So, where exactly are we going anyways?"  
  
"We're going over to Yugi's to ask for some help," Marik answered innocently.  
  
"Oh, ok." Bakura started, then, realizing what had just been said, "Wait a minute. That's not okay. Why the hell are we going there?"  
  
"Well, you see the Kaiba's have a petting zoo," Marik said.  
  
"And this has to do with anything how?"  
  
"There are sheep in this petting zoo. I have decided that the best way for us to get the sheep would be to have Yami challenge Kaiba to a duel, and if Yami wins, he'll get the sheep. Duh." Marik elaborated.  
  
"No way, I refuse to ask for *his* help." Bakura said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, I suppose we won't get to wake him up in the middle of the night, and force him to do our bidding," Marik resigned.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way."  
  
"Great, let's go. Time's a wastin'!" Marik interrupted skipping (yes, skipping) off happily.  
  
~Sunday 3:45 am: Outside of Yugi's bedroom window~  
  
"How exactly do you plan to get up there, genius?" Bakura asked. (a/n: isn't he just full of questions)  
  
"Well, my simple minded friend, Malik is going to climb that tree over there and throw rocks at the window until someone wakes up and lets us in," Marik whispered.  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
"Alrigh.Hey, wait a sec. Why do I have to climb the tree!?" Malik yelled irritably.  
  
"Because it was my idea, and I thought you'd be willing to. Besides, we all now that Bakura is a complete chicken when it comes to heights," Marik assumed.  
  
Malik's response was to walk over and begin climbing the tree. Bakura's response however was slightly more violent. With a yell of "Why you little." Bakura launched himself at Marik and proceeded to strangle him. The two boys began rolling across the yard attempting to kill each other until they heard a loud crashing noise. They both stopped, looked over to find that Malik had fallen out of the tree, and started laughing hysterically. Their amusement was cut off by the sound of a window opening above them. All three of the boys looked up to find Yami, half-asleep and shirtless (a/n:*drool*), leaning out the window glaring daggers at them.  
  
"Good morning Yami," Marik smiled.  
  
"Morning, you call this morning?! It's four a.m.! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to the shadow realm right now." Yami threatened in reply.  
  
"Um.well.um.weneedyourhelp." Bakura rushed.  
  
"Wait, let me get this strait. You are asking *me* for help?" Yami began smirking, "What exactly do you need my help with? Tying your shoes, maybe?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. We need you to challenge Kaiba to a duel with the prize if you win being three sheep," Marik explained.  
  
"What could you possibly need three sheep for?"  
  
"The sheep are an integral part of our plot to destroy the late night silence that Ryou has placed upon the house," Malik clarified.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to see how you plan to use three sheep to end silence, I can't help you," Yami said in a very mocking tone.  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Bakura exploded.  
  
"Well, you see, Kaiba and I have a deal. He stops trying to beat me in a duel and I pretend that he has. So you see, if I were to challenge him that would offset our arrangement, allowing him to start sending me death threats and kidnapping people to get me to lose to him," Yami elucidated.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway. See ya later." Bakura stated, and turned to his partners in crime, "Now we get to do this *my* way."  
  
"What exactly would your way be?" Marik demanded.  
  
"We're going to steal the sheep from Kaiba's petting zoo," Bakura retorted.  
  
~Sunday 4:30 a.m.: Kaiba mansion~  
  
The nighttime security guard, Bruno, looked down at his to do list and read: Turn on security cameras Check grounds Release the hounds Fall into a dead sleep  
  
The guard, not being one to question orders, immediately fell asleep, accidentally turning off the alarm system in the process.  
  
"How stupid do you get?" Malik asked snickering at the guard.  
  
His laughter was cut off prematurely by a death glare from Bakura as they headed onto the grounds. They got the sheep out of the miniature zoo without incident, and were just about to shut the gate when a low growling was heard behind them. All three turned slowly to see four snarling, vicious, bloodthirsty miniature poodles readying to attack. Bakura, Malik, and Marik looked at the poodles and began to laugh uncontrollably. This was there mistake for, as few people know, the one thing you should never do is laugh at an attack poodle; it will only infuriate them. The poor fools never even saw it coming.  
  
~Sunday 4:45 a.m.: Kaiba mansion (still) ~  
  
Seto Kaiba was confused. He had just been woken up from a deep sleep by what sounded like three screaming girls being chased by angry attack poodles and sheep. * But,* he reasoned with himself, *that just isn't possible*. Squashed, were his doubts by the three sudden, and very loud, thuds coming from outside his window. Immediately running to the window, and throwing it open, the young ceo was forced to pinch himself. Upon the realization that he was indeed awake, he began to laugh. For you see, below his bedroom window Kaiba had seen Malik, Marik, and Bakura unconscious on the ground being mauled by his trained attack poodles.  
  
After several minutes, Kaiba determined that it was time to call off the attack poodles. After carefully tending to his sheep, he placed the semi- conscious boys into the back of his limo, woke up the driver, and carted them home.  
  
~Sunday 5:30 a.m.: Ryou's House~  
  
Ryou awoke suddenly to a loud pounding on the door. He rolled off the couch and, muttering incoherent threats of death and torture to whoever had the nerve to ring *his* doorbell at unholy hours, yanked open the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" he snarled in a vicious and uncharacteristic manner.  
  
Seto Kaiba, for that was who was at the door, was unperturbed by this, "I do believe that *these* belong to you," he said, throwing the the boys down just inside the door, "I found them trying to steal three of Mokuba's petting zoo sheep." And with those final words, he was gone.  
  
Tbc  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	3. He wants HOW much money?

Silver: I got reviews! Yay! Time to thank the reviewers.  
  
Tiger: Silver would like to take this moment to remind Tory to STOP using reviews to advertise her story, and to do this...  
  
Silver: _kidnaps Zach_ what? He's cute and fuzzy!  
  
Zach: HEY! I'm not fuzzy!  
  
Silver: Yes you are. Now shut up so I can rant!  
  
_silence  
_  
Silver: So here's the not so great excuse: School completely zaps me of creativity. Yep, that's the reason. I lasted until about October, then after a birthday pic for a friend of mine was finished, I lost all creative thought. So, now it's mid-June and after 3 weeks out of school the creativity is back (with some help from Blairhopelia).  
  
Tiger: Yep, that's one long crappy excuse.  
  
Silver: Watch it you! _whaps Tiger with a big metal pole  
_  
Tiger: OW!  
  
Silver: anyways... this thing has gotten way too long for my standards so... on with the disclaimer!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Silver: I said ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Tiger: _drags a sign twice her size out of the closet, and holds it up_  
  
Sign: I own Yu-gi-oh! Yes, you read right I own it!  
  
_lawyers rush in from all sides and drag Silver off to court_  
  
Silver: It lies! I swear the sign lies! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Really I don't! You have to believe me!  
  
Lawyer: Sure, that's what they all say. Now lets go_ drags Silver out of the fic_  
  
Tiger: Muahahahaha! Ha! The story is mine now all mine!  
  
Lawyer #2: You too incriminating sign holding accomplice! _drags Tiger out  
_  
Zach: Now I can make my escape! _runs away  
_  
Silver: _walks out from behind the door carrying a book titled 'voice throwing for dummies'_ HA! I knew that life-sized dummy would come in handy one of these days. That will teach Tiger for mocking me! Now, on with the ficcy!  
  
The Plan: Ch.3 (In which Bakura is told to get a job)  
"F is for friends who do stuff together!"  
  
'What the heck is that?' Bakura thought to himself, slowly waking up, 'It doesn't sound like Tea.'  
  
"U is for you and me!"  
  
'God I wish it'd stop,' he continued his inner monologue, pausing for only a moment to wonder why he felt like he had been attacked by a pack of demented poodles.  
  
"N is for anywhere or anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!"  
  
'Okay, now the dude's a nympho so I'm just gonna ignore it and go to sleep.' Bakura succeeded in doing just that until...  
  
"F is for fire that burns down the whole town!"  
  
'Hey that sounds kinda fun,' his ears perked up although he still hadn't deemed it worthy enough of a cause to get up.  
  
"U is for Uranium...bombs!"  
  
'Hmmm... never thought of using one of those before.'  
  
"N is for no survivors when I...Plankton that's not how it goes!"  
  
"It sounded pretty damn right to me!" Bakura snapped out loud, slightly pissed off at not knowing what this 'Plankton' person was going to do. After all, he did appear to have some pretty good ideas...  
  
"AHA!" The loud yell startled Bakura strait off the couch, which was where he had been sleeping, and onto the floor. "Trying to fake me out, eh? Thought that by pretending to sleep you'd get out of punishment did you? Well let me tell you, just because you just fell on your ass does not mean that you are going to get away with this one! You bloody well won't be escaping this time!"  
  
"Wha?" Bakura's sleep addled brain tried to comprehend what had just happened, " What are you going on about Ryou, why was I on the couch, and while we're here, why does everything hurt?"  
  
"You're not gonna fool me by pretending you don't remember! You and your dumbass boyfriend talked my dumbass boyfriend into going on another one of your stupid 'missions', caused lord only knows how much damage to, of all people, Seto Kaiba's mansion, and most importantly deprived me of my cuddle time with Malik! And you say you can't remember! Well I will have no more of it! You will not go getting my Malik into trouble like that anymore! You could have been thrown in jail! How would I have explained that to my father, huh? HUH?!" Ryou paused in his rampage to catch his breath, and Bakura jumped at the opening.  
  
"Ryou," he started, his voice eerily calm, as he slowly stood up and sat himself and the fuming Ryou down on the couch, "Hikari, listen to me for a minute, I have no idea why you think what I did last night was anymore wrong or illegal that anything else I've done, but it wasn't. Think about it for a minute, no one got hurt, nothing was stolen, nothing was broken, and I am certainly not the one you need to blame for getting Malik to go with us. If you want to blame someone for that, you might want to try his yami; it was all Marik's idea in the first place." Bakura held his breath, hoping that his gullible hikari had fallen for his excuses, yet again.  
  
"What do you mean NOTHING was stolen!? What about Kaiba's sheep? You were going to steal those for god only knows what! And I'm sure that you damaged a fence somewhere, and what about his guards!? Kaiba said his guard was out cold when he went to find out how you got in! Don't you tell me that you didn't do anything! Of course it's worse than anything else you've ever done. This is Seto Kaiba we're talking about here. We'll be lucky if he doesn't sue! Why I oughta..." Ryou's explosive rant was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Bakura rushed out of the room and flung open the door dramatically. "How may I help you sir?" He pulled an almost flawless Ryou impression.  
  
"I am here to deliver a notice to a one, Yami Bakura. Is he here?" The man at the door replied.  
  
"I'm Yami Bakura, what's it to you?" Bakura felt like being an ass this morning, much like every morning.  
  
The man was not impressed. He silently handed Bakura his letter, said "I would advise you not to ignore that." And walked out to his car in an 'I- have-a-stick-up-my-ass' manner.  
  
"That was weird," Bakura thought out loud as he opened the letter. He looked down at it and panicked. He was in the middle of shoving the letter into his pocket when Ryou walked over.  
  
"What is that?" Ryou asked, obviously still pissed off.  
  
"What is what hikari-chan?" Bakura whistled innocently, mot noticing that the letter was poking out of the back of his pants.  
  
"Don't you Hikari-chan me! You're hiding something; I can see papers hanging out of your pants." Ryou started suspiciously, "That was a bill collector wasn't it? Don't lie, I'll bet that those Gucci shoes that you got in the mail last week weren't a gift, and that's the bill. Let me see it!" Ryou grabbed the papers out of Bakura's pocket. He looked it over silently for a minute, steadily turning redder and redder as his eyes traveled further down the sheet. "BAKURA!" He screamed in a very un-Ryou like manner.  
  
In reaction, Bakura, in much the same way that a character in a horror movie runs further into the house, Bakura looked frantically between the front door and the stairs, and bolted for the stairs. He was in his room faster than Ryou could react, barricaded the door, and was trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of the house now when Ryou started banging on the door.  
  
"You _BANG_ lousy_ BANG_ good for nothing _BANG _open _BANG_ this _BANG_ door _BANG _before I do it for you! _BANG_" Ryou was, quite obviously very pissed.  
  
"No way I'm opening that door, you'll kill me!" Bakura yelled from across the room where he was huddled in the corner. Another loud thump at the door, and the hinges began to crack away from the wall. (a/n: wow, who would've thought Ryou had it in him) Bakura almost peed his pants. "Okay, okay. I'll let you in, but you have to promise not to hurt me."  
  
The pounding on the door stopped, and there was a considering pause, then, "Sure, I won't hurt you..." The voice had an edge to it that said otherwise. Bakura, the poor sap, didn't notice this. He opened the door.  
  
Bakura didn't know what hit him, one minute he was opening the door, and the next he was being pushed into a wall by a very red, and very angry Ryou. "How could you? HOW? EXPLAIN YOURSELF! 'I didn't do anything' SUURE, WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS FROM HUH!" Ryou exploded, "Well let me tell you what you freeloading bastard, you aren't getting out of this one. I've paid for your screw ups for too long, you're getting a job. NOW!" He let go of Bakura and walked to the door quite calmly, upon reaching the door he turned and said nicely, "You have two weeks before Kaiba wants that money, and breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, hurry up and get dressed before it gets cold."  
  
Bakura blinked at the hikari's retreating back. He stood frozen against the wall for a few minutes trying to process what had just happened, came to the conclusion that the boy had forgotten his medication and probably hadn't meant what he just said. Having decided that he probably wouldn't really have to get a job, he changed into some clean clothes (a/n: remember he's still in the clothes the dogs attacked him in), and headed down to breakfast.  
  
When he got downstairs, Bakura was puzzled to find that his breakfast appeared to be some sort of gray paper with writing all over it. "Umm...how am I supposed to eat this?" he questioned, carefully prodding the paper with a fork.  
  
"That's not breakfast, that is the classified section of the newspaper. Read it. Find a job, and call the number." Ryou explained, calmly placing a piece of toast on the table, "That is breakfast." He pointed to the toast.  
  
"Ryou, you can't be serious, you really expect me to get a job. You know I can't get a job. I'd love to, but I'm...umm... allergic...yes, that's it...I'm allergic to work," Bakura said smugly, thinking he had wormed his way out of it. He turned in his chair to find Ryou glaring down at him, nostrils flared, holding a butter knife menacingly. He gulped, "On second thought, a little work never hurt anybody."  
  
Silver: And so the chaos begins. Thanks to all that reviewed!  
  
Next Chapter: The search for a job. I know where he's gonna end up, but if anyone has any ideas on things he could fail at, let me know.  
  
Tiger: Read and Review, and that means you person who reads things and doesn't review them. However, flame and you die. Have a nice day! 


	4. Because every story should have one

Silver: So so so so so so so so so (etc. etc.) Sorry that it's been over a year since the last update. I have no real excuse other than I lost the motivation to write for some time after a bad nine weeks in English at the beginning of last year. This year, however, the AP Lit class is so boring and easy that I find myself with plenty of time to write.

Tiger: And you can all thank Littlemermaid325 for kick starting Silver's inspiration with her constant Harry Potter fanfic writing. Go read her stuff if you like Harry Potter at all. She's good (and she titled her humor piece from the working title of this fic, an inside joke).

Disclaimer: Mentioning again (in case I didn't before) I in no way own Spongebob Squarepants or the F.U.N. song, they are owned by Nickelodeon (which I also do not own). And as always: Yugioh! is owned by many many people, none of which are me.

Silver: That should cover everything on the disclaimer (don't want this taken down because I broke a new rule). Oh, as always, watch out for the mature language, and all the pairings from ch.1 still stand. You have been warned.

Tiger: On with the fic already!

Last time on The Plan:

"Ryou, you can't be serious, you really expect me to get a job. You know I can't get a job. I'd love to, but I'm…umm… allergic…yes, that's it…I'm allergic to work," Bakura said smugly, thinking he had wormed his way out of it. He turned in his chair to find Ryou glaring down at him, nostrils flared, holding a butter knife menacingly. He gulped, "On second thought, a little work never hurt anybody."

And without further Adieu I present to you…

Chapter 4 (In which there is an overdramatic hospital scene)

:Later that morning:

"Well, I could always be a…"

"No"

"How about working for…"

"No!"

"Maybe I coul-"

"Never!"

"Oh, here's one…"

"Over my dead body."

"C'mon Ryou, I haven't even gotten to finish a sentence here," Bakura began to whine, "You're the one that wanted me to get a job in the first place, and how can you just say no before I tell you what the job is?"

"Bakura, I'm not stupid, that look in your eyes coupled with the fact that you are reading the construction work section of the classifieds tells me that nothing you could possibly find on that list could end in you earning money."Ryou fumed, "In fact, I get the distinct impression that you and heavy machinery might just cost me more money than you already have."

"But, Ryou, steamroller operator would be the perfect job for me," Bakura pouted, "I wouldn't cause any trouble, there's no way I'd damage anything."

"I think not," Ryou snapped back, "And don't even give me that 'I won't cause any damage' crap. I can hear your thoughts, remember, and 'Tremble before my awesome might pathetic mortals lest I crush you to death!' does not sound good."

(a/n: heavy on the dialogue aren't I, it gets better coughworsecough)

At that, Bakura leaned back in his chair silently, and proceeded to glare menacingly at Ryou. Ryou, for his part, wheeled around and stalked off to the den. Shortly after his entry to the den, a soft rhythmic clacking sound began. Bakura shuddered in fear.

_Oh, crap he's…_Bakura's thoughts were cut off by a loud ring from the telephone, which he quickly answered, "WHAT!"

"Um…Bakura, hey…um…is…is Ryou around?" the slightly choked voice of Malik greeted him.

"Well, sort of, but…" at this Bakura's voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "well, you see, he's knitting and…"

"Man Bakura, you must have really ticked him off this time. But listen, this is important. Marik just got taken to the hospital a few minutes ago, and I'm heading over now, but I thought you'd like to know…" he broke off sobbing.

"We'll be right there," Bakura hung up the phone. "Ryou, quit your damn knitting woman and get your ass out here!" THWACK a knitting needle embedded itself in the wall mere millimeters from Bakura's head. "Seriously, all murder attempts aside, Malik called, and Marik is in the hospital, I think we should-"

"What're you waiting for, get in the damn car! We've gotta go, now!" Ryou yelled, anger forgotten, as he rushed out the door, dragging Bakura behind him.

:Domino Regional Hospital (a/n: aren't I creative):

When Ryou and Bakura entered the hospital with Isis (they had picked her up from the museum) they stormed the nurses' station, well, Ryou and Bakura stormed, Isis walked calmly up and pushed the out-of-breath boys out of her way, calmly and intelligibly asking for Marik's room number.

As the three started to enter the room, Bakura stopped, and motioned for the others to look inside at the scene playing out in front of them.

Marik did not look good at all. He was pale against the sheets pulled tightly across his form, and a large mottled bruise crossed his face. Malik was sitting in a chair pulled up to the bedside, gently cradling one of Marik's hands with both of his own. Tears smeared black lines down his cheeks.

"Oh, Marik," Malik whispered hoarsely, "Please get better, you can't leave me. I can't live without you. I won't live without you. You complete my soul. I love you so much. And, I wasn't going to tell you this, but…I'm having your baby." (a/n: and I bet you thought I was being serious there for a minute. Ha!)

Marik suddenly jumped up off the bed, an expression of utter terror on his face. At this, Ryou and Isis rushed into the room. Bakura had not so much run into the room as he had fallen into it laughing and Isis had stepped over him with a girlish giggle of joy at the prospect of being an aunt.

Ryou was another story entirely. He stormed into the room, temper flaring, and slapped Malik across the face. Dead silence followed the action, and Malik slowly brought a hand up to his face, disbelief evident in his every feature as he mumbled "why?"

"Don't you 'why' me you whore!" Ryou screamed.

"Hey!" Marik shouted back, "Don't you call him a whore. It was only the one time, and he was drunk!"

"You him while he was drunk! You bastard!" Ryou and Isis yelled simultaneously, Isis jumping on Marik and beating him with her purse.

"Um…guys…" Malik whispered, ducking slightly when everyone turned to look at him. "I well, I'm not pregnant," at this Bakura snorted a 'duh' and Malik continued, "I…well, I made it up to shock Marik into conciousness." He blushed hotly.

"WHAT!" was the deafening screech by all assembled. It shook the room slightly, and a distant sound of shattering glass could be heard. It also attracted the attention of the nurses, who entered the room in a rush, shoving their patient into bed, and kicking (quite literally) the other three out into the waiting room.

:In the waiting room:

"Well, now that everyone's calmed down, would you care to explain what happened, Malik?" Ryou asked, his voice mercifully quiet (a/n: or maybe I just ran out of synonyms for 'yell').

"Well, I'm not totally sure. I _think_ it was the toxic poodle slobber. We were sitting on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants, and he just passed out on the floor," Malik said.

"Wait, how the hell did you two get to your house?" Ryou interjected (a/n: schoolhouse rock taught me that word hums to herself), "I _know_ I put you guys up in the spare room of _my_ house this morning when Kaiba brought you over."

"Um…" There was an awkward silence, then…

"Wait!" Isis burst out, "You're gay!"

Malik gave her a 'where the hell have you been' look, "Only on days that end in 'y'" he deadpanned.

"Oh, well that's alright then, as long as it's not all the time," Isis said, pleased.

endofchapterendofchapteriwantmysymbolsbackendofchapterendofchapterendofchaptergetthepointnow

Silver: That's all for Today. I promise the next update will be soon. I now know where the plot went (there is one if you haven't noticed)

Tiger: suuure there is…

Silver: Shut up you! Now it's time to thank all the reviewers. And I'll be thanking both mediaminer and reviewers at the same time here because I'm too lazy to do this twice, and if you reviewed an earlier chapter I'm sorry if I didn't thank you specifically.

**Earthalawiggy:** If you're still looking for that r rated romance, which you are probably not, I'd say check my fav authors and/or stories. There are several of those there. (ffn account)

**Zolac No Miko:** Well, Bakura will be working for money, or Ryou (who appears to have lost his medication) might just kill him.

**Darks Light:** Yay! You're a repeat reviewer. Have a cookie! hands a plate of cookies And the poodles were mentioned again, and I think they may make another appearance later. Took me even longer to update this time than it did for you to notice that I had last time. I hope you haven't abandoned the story by now.

**Mala Darkling:** Wow, you put my story on your favorites is honored. I didn't think that this was near good enough for anyone to want to read, let alone be on a favorites list. Thank you! And now I feel really bad about not updating for so long…but never fear, the next chapter is already planned out.

**Phsycobratt & Michew:** Thanks for the reviews!

Tiger: Don't forget to review on your way out. It only takes a minute people, and to the mediaminer people: 141 visits does not equal 3 reviews, c'mon people, Silver wants to hear what you think, be it bad or good.

Silver: Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. Know the difference people. See you next time.


End file.
